Digimon: Digital Quest of the Emperor
by Akira the SCSDFBKsee profile
Summary: Ok. I know there are a Bishmillion fics where T.K. and Kari get married and their children along with other ppls children become digi destined but mine is different. DIFFERENT I SAY!!! See cause what happens when T.K. and Kari's daughter becomes a digimon
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon though I wouldent mind owning demidevimon, wizardmon, sorcerermon, Daisuke, Ken, Yamato, Taichi, Takuya, or Koji.  
  
Warnings: Language a little girl shouldn't say, and if I feel like writing the WHOLE story it's bound to be long with short chapters. So, be warned. Also, I was thinking of. nevermind it might spoil it. Oh and there is going to be yaoi (well shonen ai for now. Maybe I'll put a steamy hot sweaty scene of the ppls if y'all want it) between Matt/ (I'm using their English name cuz I can :P) Tai and Davis/Ken.  
  
AN: this is my first Digimon fanfic so be warned on that. Flames will be accepted in use of burning my sister. May many sheepy sheep not harm you and do not worry about the garbonzo beans. Oh and I know that there are probably many fics where T.K. and Kari have a/or many child(ren) and their child(ren) are digi destined and so on and so forth but mine is different. DIFFERENT I TELL YOU!!!!!! Too much frontier. Don't ask. Oh yeah you nice people you who are reading this please R&R for I will continue this if you do because unlike my other fics (I haven't updated) I am writing this one on filler paper first so then I can update on paper then on computer. Nifty ne? ^^; Nevermind.I will let you people read now.  
  
Digimon: Digital Quest of the Emperor  
T.K. and Kari had gotten married a year out of high school at the age of nineteen. In that same year had a child, a daughter, they named her Nozomi. T.K. and Kari both decided not to tell their daughter of their adventures in the digital world. The never dreamed their child would be chosen to go there and bring peace.  
  
Nozomi sat on her bed, knees drawn up to her chest as she cried. She could hear her mother and father talking (Well in T.K.'s case yelling) about the stray dog she wanted to keep. She was twelve (makes T.K. and Kari 31) with waist length brownish blond hair and blue-green eyes. She wished she had a friend but everyone in school was afraid of her since the Ajiri incident. If the people at school only saw her now. She plopped down on her bed and pulled the covers over her.  
  
When she awoke the next day, she had realized she was going to be late for school. She felt her forehead and decided to rub it so it would get warmer. Just as she stopped, rubbing it her mother walked her room.  
  
"Honey your going to be late for school again." Kari said as she pulled on a pink jacket.  
  
"I don't feel good. It feels like I'm gonna vomit." Nozomi rubbed her stomach.  
  
Kari felt her warm forehead (note: yes rubbing your forehead for a long period of time or a short period can make it feel warmer and I did this before to play sick from my mom). "Well you are warm. All right, you can stay home. I have to go to work now so I'll see how you are doing when I get home." She kissed her daughter's forehead and headed out the door.  
  
Nozomi smirked. "Dumbass."  
  
She went to her room to change so she could go out when she realized there was a giant egg on her bed and next to, it was some electrical remote thingy. "Damn! That would be on big omelet. Wow! I wonder what it is!"  
  
As she went near it, the egg started to hatch. She backed up kind of frightened at first. It could have been an alien that was about to eat her for all she knew. What did come out was no bird but a cat faced black blob thing. "What the hell are you!?" she said shaky and frightened.  
  
"I'm a digimon. My name is Tokomon (Ok I couldn't figure out what the blob is called so I am going to call it Tokomon. If there is a Tokomon, I forgot what it was so if I am wrong politely tell me and I will correct it). I'm hungry." The blob said.  
  
"Tokomon?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Uhh. If yer a digimon. then what do you eat?"  
  
"Anything as long as its yummy ^^"  
  
"Ok. how about cookies and pocky?"  
  
"Is it yummy?"  
  
"Well I think so."  
  
"Well if you say it is yummy then it must be yummy ^^"  
  
Nozomi, along with Tokomon on her head, went to the kitchen to see what it was that she had. She opened a cabinet and in it were a bunch of cookies and almost a month supply of strawberry pocky. "How about pocky?"  
  
"Is it yummy?"  
  
"Here try It." she held the strawberry fudge covered biscuit stick up to Tokomon who ate it.  
  
"Yummy!"  
  
"Here we have Girl Scout cookies. My dad forced me to be a Girl Scout. I wanted to be a Boy Scout cause they did all the cool stuff."  
  
"Mmmm! Yummy yum yum! ^^"  
  
Nozomi started to giggly as Tokomon began to eat all the cookies and had crumbs all over his face. Suddenly after he ate all the cookies and more than half the pocky (T.T I love pocky) he was engulfed in a white light and took a different form.  
  
"Uh. Tokomon?"  
  
Tokomon now had (Ok I don't know what the before rookie stage is so he is going from baby to rookie K?) small bluish wings with a skull on his forehead and two blue antenna's on it also. He had talons and his bottom half was all furry. "I'm not Tokomon anymore I'm Demidevimon. Oh, I forgot to ask your name."  
  
"I'm Nozomi." She said staring at her digimon.  
  
"Nozomi.."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Uh, Ahahahaha." Demidevimon blushed and then asked "can I have some more cookies?"  
  
"Well I guess so. We gotta go to the store first."  
  
"Store?"  
  
"Yeah. Its where you buy things." She looked around the house for some money then noticed her father's wallet on the coffee table. Walking out of the apartment 1000 yen richer, she made her way to the store her and her mom went to all the time. When she finally came to the white building, she took a deep breath. Demidevimon in her arms like a stuffed animal she walked in.  
  
The cashier smiled as Nozomi walked in. "Not with your mom today?"  
  
"Nope. Just picking up cookies." Nozomi smiled back.  
  
"Alright." She said and got back to her customer.  
  
Nozomi finally found the snack isle and noticed all the kids. "Let's see what cookies we can get." She said looking over the choices.  
  
Demidevimon looked over the choices and pointed with his wings which ones he wanted. The cashier finished ringing up the cookies: 3 packs of chocolate chip, 4 packs of strawberry wafers, 3 of vanilla fingers, and about 12 packs of strawberry pocky (( not really a cookie but what the heck). The cashier then, after ringing up Nozomi's food, noticed her "stuffed" animal and asked "Where did you get that?"  
  
"Oh! Isnt it cute! My uncle Matt gave 'em to me" Nozomi smiled and grabbed the bags with one hand.  
  
"Um. yeah its. cute. So how is Matt?" she asked leaning on the counter.  
  
"Uh. he's fine. I better go now. See ya." She said an rushed out of the store.  
  
Finally in the safty of her house she laid on the ground watching Demidevimon eat the chocolate chip cookies. "Hey. Save me some."  
  
He flew a pack over to her and just as she was about to open it the door's locks were being unlocked.  
AN: Like I said the chapter is short. The next one will be longer. I hope. Anyway please R&R and let me know what you think of it so far. And I know I made T.K. a person who yells (or will yell) a lot. But I can sooo see him yelling all the time. And how does that cashier know Matt? I havent thought of a way yet. Any suggestions? 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the series of digimon and do not claim to.  
  
Warnings: Language, shonen ai, T.K. yelling, and. uh. swhooo?  
  
AN: Yep my second chapter. Thanks to all who revewed. And in the summary it wasn't suppose to say she turns into a digimon but that she falls in love with one. And something happens. And T.K. yells. A lot. And Matt and Tai get it on. And Davis and Ken smooch and ppls see. Ok I'm giving too much away and will not further bore you with my ramblings and confusing way of talking. I think.  
Digimon: Digital Quest of the Emperor  
"Dammit!" Nozomi shoved the cookies under the couch and sat down on the couch with Demidevimon under a blanket that was wrapped around her. She turned on the TV just as the door opened and her father came in the living room.  
  
T.K. noticed his daughter home from school and he stopped what he was doing and stared at her. "Why aren't you at school?"  
  
"I feel sick and mom said I stay home today." She said trying to ignore her father.  
  
He walked over to the coffee table and picked up his brown wallet. He went though it and noticed his 1000 yen missing. "Where's my money?" he asked in a 'I'm gonna kill you if you took it voice.'  
  
"I don't know." Nozomi said calmly.  
  
"You're lying. Where's my money!?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You stole it!" he accused yelling at her.  
  
"No I didn't! Why do you assume its me doing everything?"  
  
"Because you always do everything! Now give me my money!"  
  
"I don't have it!" (  
  
"Yes you do!"  
  
"Why don't you go to work!?"  
  
T.K. stared at his daughter then shook his head as he slammed the door behind him when he left.  
  
Demidevimon poked his head out of the blanket to notice Nozomi starting to cry. "Hey. Nozomi are you okay?" he asked and she hugged him tightly and close to her.  
  
About a week later Nozomi finally figured she was Digi destined and the weird electrical thingy was a digivice. She came into her room after saying goodnight to her parents and she sat on her bed. Demidevimon was hiding under the covers and when she sat down, he jumped out. She jerked up then closed her eyes. "Don't do that. You scared me."  
  
"I'm sorry.Nozomi." he said with his head hung low.  
  
"Don't worry. I was just not expecting you to jump out like that." She smiled.  
  
Demidevimon smirked and flew onto her pillow. He closed his eyes and said "G'night Nozomi."  
  
Demidevimon was already asleep when she lay down and as soon as she covered herself with a blanket she feel fast asleep.  
  
Nozomi was shaken awake by her father and his loud voice saying, "Get in the living room now!"  
  
She followed her father to the living room to find her mother sitting on the couch and Demidevimon on the opposite side of her mom. When she walked toward them he flew onto her head.  
  
"Tell me," T.K. started in a calm voice,"Where did you get him and when?"  
  
"He came from an egg I got a week ago." She pulled him off her head and held him in her arms.  
  
"Where did you get this?" Kari held up the green colored digivice.  
  
"Along with the egg. I found them on my bed the day I stayed home." She stared at the ground.  
  
"And you didn't tell us!" T.K. yelled and Nozomi's eyes twitched.  
  
"You'd just tell me I couldn't keep 'em! Why should I tell you anyway?!"  
  
"We're your parent dammit!" T.K. threw his gilligans hat to the floor. (Yes he's still got it)  
  
"So! I'd rather have Uncle Matt and Uncle Tai be my parents!" Nozomi yelled at her father.  
  
"You could have told us you were digi destined." Kari said staring at her daughter.  
  
"And Why'd you get a virus!?" T.K. directed his yell at no one in paticullar "Why would I tell you?"  
  
"Cause were your parents!" T.K. yelled.  
  
"Well I wish you werent!" she grabbed her digivice, her house key and left slamming the door behind her.  
  
Kari shook T.K. out of his yelling mode. "You phone Matt and my brother and see if they can help us look for her." she grabbed her jacket and left after Nozomi.  
  
"Right sure." He picked up the phone and called his brother.  
  
Tai felt Matt's hand rub his chest from behind him. He closed his eyes and smiled. They had been going out for years and no one had relized anything. Except for Izzy. He always knew too much. "Feels so good." Tai said.  
  
Matt smiled and began to nibble at Tai's ear. Tai purred as Matt licked the inside of the ear. Just then the phone rang. They both sighed and Tai picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Tai? What are you doing at my brother's house?" T.K. asked from the other line.  
  
"Uh! T.K. what a supprise! Me an Matt were just talking about you. I'm dropping off uh. a package that was for him. Yeah." Tai chuckled a little and Matt gave a 'yeah right like he'll belive that at six in the morning' look.  
  
"Ok. Um I got a favor. Nozomi is missing and-"  
  
"MISSING!!??" Tai yelled and got out of bed. "How can she be missing!?"  
  
"Well she's digi destined and-"  
  
"What!? Who's her digimon!?" Tai was now pulling on pants.  
  
Matt just stared at him and looked all cute.  
  
"Demidevimon an-"  
  
"But that's a Virus!"  
  
"Can't you listen! Just help me and Kari find her ok!"  
  
"I'd do anything for my neice. I'll meet you in the park with Matt ok?"  
  
"Ok. Oh and-"  
  
Tai hung up the phone and looked over at Matt who was still naked. "What are you doing our neice is digi destined and missing and you just sit there naked. C'mon."  
AN: I know it's a cliff hanger but I don't know. Oh yes thanks for the reviews so keep em commin ^_^. Oh! I recently read Shaman King in Shonen Jump and it's kick ass. That and Naruto. I wanna be a shaman too now. *Sob* oh well. R&R please. *begging on hands and knees* 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I will not claim to own digimon or the people who created it but I do claim to own all made up digimon and characters I made up along with the story line.  
  
Warnings: Shonen ai, peace crap, T.K. yelling, peace crap, digi-volution, did I mention peace crap?  
  
AN: Ok I do not know why when I post chapters that the tittle gets from being at least four spaces away from the AN to right under it. Same with the title, the story, and the end of the story and the end AN. It's too confusing. Oh special thanks to manga-angel for you have reviewed both of my chapters *huggs*. And I did decide that I will make Nozomi turn into a digimon at-some-point. Teeheeheeheee. No you cannot touch the marshmallow for it is . fuzzy. All right question time. How would a person get rid of a creepy stalker guy who smells like pee and rambles on and on even though no one pays attention and he started to follow the persons friends around also and rambles on and on and one of the persons friends already told him to, in almost quote: "Get the fuck away and kill yourself." But all he does is laugh and say the persons friend who told him this is funny how can one get rid of him? No it didn't happen to me but my friend and I had to listen to this person talk on and on about how Greymon kicks ass and he's soooooooo cool though I told him (no offense cause it's my opinion) that Greymon sucks and dark and wizard type digimon are better. GRRRRR!!! Ok yeah I'll let you read now.  
Digimon: Digital Quest of the Emperor  
Nozomi sat in the park on a bench. Demidevimon sat on her lap and stared in the darkness before them. "Where can I go now, and how?" Nozomi asked no one in particular.  
  
"How about the digital world?" Demidevimon asked as he flew in front of her.  
  
"But how do I get there?" Nozomi was confused.  
  
"Your digivice!" Demidevimon smirked then looked confused. "But I don't know how to work it."  
  
"Dammit! Now their gonna find me!" she yelled, eyes closed as she slammed her hand on the. ground?  
  
Nozomi opened her eyes to find that she was no longer in the park but now in a forest. She stood up and saw that Demidevimon's eyes were as wide as her own. "I don't think were in Kyoto anymore."  
  
"We were in Kyoto?" Demidevimon was confused.  
  
"No but Kyoto is kinda similar sounding to Kansas. or maybe not."  
  
"We're in the digital world now." Demidevimon flew around to get a better view of the surroundings while Nozomi walked.  
  
"Well as long as they don't find us I guess we're ok. This place'll be fun" ^^  
  
"Nozomi watch out!" Demidevimon flew into Nozomi knocking her to the ground as rocks flew past where she was.  
Matt ran up to Kari and T.K. "I couldn't find her in the park." He said catching his breath.  
  
"I'm worried. Especially since she is digi destined." Kari said in a worried type of voice.  
  
"Which digimon?" Matt asked curious.  
  
"Demidevimon." Kari said frowning.  
  
"But he's a virus." Matt said.  
  
"No shit Sherlock." Tai said walking up to them.  
"Demidevimon!" Nozomi ran over to her digimon who was thrown against a tree by a Golemon.  
  
"Nozomi! I'll protect you!" Demidevimon struggled to get up.  
  
Nozomi's digivice started to glow and so did Demidevimon. Nozomi stared as she saw the light grow bigger and when it was gone, so was Demidevimon.  
  
"Nozomi are you ok?" the strange new digimon asked. He had a ragged conical hat with a skull in the middle, a purple ragged cape with patterns in the inside. A staff shaped like the sun, a yellow outfit with zippers and weird red shapes. He also had long mid back dirty blond hair in a ponytail and green eyes.  
  
"Demidevimon.?" Nozomi was confused.  
  
"I am Wizardmon now. Look out!" he jumped in the way of the boulder sized rocks coming toward them and shouted "Thunder Blaster!"  
  
Nozomi saw the Golemon was destroyed and Wizardmon clutching his arm and falling to one knee on the ground. "Wizardmon!"  
  
"I'm ok. Nozomi, your not hurt are you?" Wizardmon asked.  
  
"I'm fine. your arm. here." She ripped the bottom of her pajama shirt and tied it around his arm. "That should help it until we find some medicine." She stood up and started to look around the forest.  
  
Wizardmon blushed and he stood up. "Nozomi! It's dangerous to go alone! Wait for me!" he ran after her.  
"The digital world? Are you positive?" Izzy asked standing in his doorway rubbing his eyes.  
  
"I'm positive." Kari said.  
  
The redheaded computer genies looked in deep thought for a moment before he said, "Come in. we'll see if we can find her. I have the right equipment for that I'm not sure that we can find her. The digital world is a big place. I'm not even sure if adults can get in."  
  
"Can you try?" Tai asked.  
  
"What do you think I'm about to do fry potato's? Never mind. Kari hand me that over there.  
  
Kari handed Izzy the weirdly shaped computer part and he put it in somewhere she could not see.  
"Hey it's abandoned! We could use it as a castle!" Nozomi poked her head outside the oddly shaped building.  
  
Wizardmon stared up at her. "But why do we need a castle?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because?"  
  
"Because I'm gonna be the best digimon emperor and rule the digital world." She said proud.  
  
"That's already been done.," A voice said out of no where.  
  
"Who's there!?" Wizardmon readied his staff.  
  
"Wizardmon! We're not to hurt anyone!" Nozomi jumped from the ledge she was at and landed next to Wizardmon. "Who's there?" she asked aloud.  
  
A giant candle with deep red eyes came out from behind a tree. "Me. Candlemon."  
  
"Candlemon?" Nozomi seemed confused for a moment.  
  
"The previous digimon emperor was cruel and evil, but turned good after a while after his reign. I doubt any digimon would want a repeat of that." Candlemon said staring at the ground.  
  
"But I'm not gonna be evil. I want to bring peace to this world."  
  
"Yeah? Really?" Candlemon was supprised.  
  
"Really. I can't stand war and fighting. To me they are just meaninless."  
  
"Wow. Hey you want to meet my village? Maybe you can tell them about what you told me. I'm with you if your gonna really do that." Candlemon was excited now.  
  
"Of course I'll bring about peace. Wizardmon should know I don't like fighting." Nozomi said.  
  
Wizardmon nodded. "Then I guess were off to Candlemon's village?" Wizardmon turned to Nozomi who nodded.  
  
"I guess. I hope I can reason with them."  
AN: Yeah short I know but it's a bit longer than the second chapter. Aw well. Sorry I couldn't post this up earlier. My grandma came in town and was staying with us so I wasn't allowed on the internet. Please R&R. I hate exams. 


	4. number 4

Disclaimer: nope digimon is still not mine but I wish it so then I could have Sorcerermon, Demidevimon, Wizardmon, and Myotismon and so on.  
  
Warning: language, peace crap, old digimon come back and angry T.K.  
  
AN: Yes I know I have not posted for a while but I had a series of tests and no internet and my computer crashed so I hope you enjoy this chapter, those of you still reading anyway. =T.T= I hate my computer. yeah you can stop at anytime reading the AN and start reading the story.  
Digimon: Digital Quest of the Emperor  
"So you want to bring peace to the digital world?" a very old Candlemon asked.  
  
"That's right. I have no intention to use force either." Nozomi said.  
  
"But what if someone attacked you?" a different Candlemon asked.  
  
"I don't really like to fight but." Nozomi stared at the floor of the little hut they were in.  
  
The older Candlemon shut his eyes and thought for a long moment. He sighed then said, "We'll side with you. You seem to have good intentions and peace would be a good thing."  
  
"You'll help me?" she asked happily.  
  
"That's what I said. You mentioned a castle, I guess we have to move there." The old Candlemon said.  
  
Nozomi nodded "if you want."  
  
"It would be safer since the Parrotmon." he started to mumble.  
  
"Parrotmon?" Nozomi seemed somewhat angry.  
  
"What's wrong Nozomi?" Wizardmon asked confused.  
  
"Maybe we could talk to them and get them on our side. It's a chance we could take. But first. do you guys have any clothes I can borrow?  
  
~*~  
  
"Aw damn," Izzy banged his head on his hand.  
  
"What is it?" T.K. asked quickly.  
  
"My computer crashed." He said sighing.  
  
"Now we'll never find her Matt hung his head low.  
  
Tai put his hand on Matt's shoulder. "Don't worry we'll find her. Besides she's OUR niece." He smiled.  
  
Matt smiled back and nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
The eldest Candlemon was shocked when Nozomi came back and told him and the others that the Parrotmon were sorry and that they had joined in on her side. "They said they would fly around and tell other digimon about my idea's." she smiled.  
  
"Well then, Empress, shall we go to your castle and fix it up?" Wizardmon asked bowing low.  
  
"I'm not an Empress. See I have no boobies and I am a boy." Nozomi said and everyone was confused. "Ya see." She pointed to her chest she bound down with tight cloth. "So I am a guy now understood Wizardmon. I expect to be treated like one too."  
  
"As you wish highness." He said still bowing.  
  
"You don't have to bow so long ya know Wizardmon. You don't even have to bow-"  
  
"It is out of respect to my lord." He said standing up again.  
  
Nozomi's face softened and 'he' smiled at wizardmon. "I need a new name too. If my parents come here then hell will be out I'm sure of it. Hmm." he put his hand to his chin and thought hard.  
  
"How about Zoma?" a middle aged Candlemon asked.  
  
"I like it. Thanks." 'Zoma' chuckled as all the Candlemon smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
"There now we can get to the digital world, I think." Izzy said as his computer screen swirled in different shades of blue and black. Anyone care to put their hand though or something to test it out?"  
  
As soon as he had said it, T.K. stuck his head in the computer and soon his whole body was sucked in. the others stared shocked. Then one by one they were sucked into the digital world.  
  
#*#  
  
"Were am I?" T.K. asked himself before he realized how stupid he sounded when he saw he was in the digital world.  
  
"HEEYOO!"  
  
T.K. looked around for the person or digimon that had just screamed 'heyo'. When he looked up in a tree, he saw a Patamon.  
  
"Long time no see T.K." Patamon flew toward T.K.  
  
"Patamon?" he asked. "Hey buddy." He hugged the small tanish and white digimon as it flew into his arms.  
  
"I missed you, guess what" the small digimon asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The digital world has a new emperor and he's nice." Patamon smiled and laughed.  
  
"A new emperor!?" T.K. yelled and Patamon's wing-like ears folded down as he closed his eyes shut.  
  
"But he's a nice one. I saw him and he is going to bring peace to the digital world and everyone likes him." Patamon again smiled.  
  
"Does he have an army?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Yep. All of Wizardmon and second in charge to the emperor is Sorcerermon."  
  
"This guy must really like magicians. Or if not that wizardmon. Hmm. Patamon do you know where he is right now I need to ask him something."  
  
"I can take you to him. It's not that far of a distance." Patamon started to take flight.  
  
"Not without us." Kari said reveling herself from behind a tree.  
  
Matt, Tai and Izzy came out from were they were hiding. "We're going too." Matt said.  
  
"Then lets go!" Patamon said and began to fly them to the Blue Moon Palace.  
  
As soon as they got there, two Wizardmon were at the palace's gate and when the six got to it they put their staffs in the way. "What is your business here?" the first one asked.  
  
"We need to see the emperor to ask him a question that is really important." T.K. said.  
  
The two wizardmon looked at each other then the second one asked, "What kind of question?"  
  
Kari walked up to them. "Its about my daughter Nozomi. we want to ask him if he has seen or heard of her."  
  
"Nozomi?" the first wizardmon said putting his hand where his chin would be if it weren't hidden behind his cape. "Never heard of her."  
  
"If you have no other business please go away." The two wizardmon went back to the way they had looked before the six came up.  
  
"Now wait a minute!" Tai yelled and they continued to pay them no attention. "We just want to see him and ask our question is that too much to ask!" he shook his fist.  
  
"Yes." They both replied.  
  
"Smart ass's!" T.K. yelled and was about to attack them when another wizardmon came up dressed in white and had blond hair instead of brown.  
  
"What is the problem here?" he asked.  
  
"Sorcerermon!" the first one said.  
  
"These people keep bothering us and they ask to be let in to kill the emperor." The second one said.  
  
"We weren't going to kill him we just want to ask him if he has seen my niece." Matt said cooly.  
  
"I thought it was your daughter." The first one said.  
  
"She's my daughter!" T.K. yelled angry.  
  
'Its him.' Sorcerermon glared at T.K. for a moment. 'No I must not let him know that I was demidevimon.'  
  
The six stared at Sorcerermon. "Can we see him please?" Izzy asked.  
  
"I will inform his highness. Come along you can wait in the dining area I am sure you are hungry are you not?" sorcerermon asked.  
  
"Yeah that'll be great!" Tai said.  
  
Sorcerermon led them to the dining hall where they all sat down and waited. "I will be back after I inform his highness of your arrival."  
  
About ten or fifteen minuets later the emperor came to the dining hall accompanied by sorcerermon, he wore long black and red robes and his brownish-blond hair was cut short.  
  
"That's the emperor?" Tai whispered to Matt.  
  
"He looks like he would be Nozomi's age." Matt whispered back.  
  
"I was informed you wished to ask me something." The emperor said looking around. 'Shit! I hope they don't notice I'm Nozomi.'  
  
"Yes we did your majesty." Kari got up and bowed.  
  
The emperor's eyebrows raised. 'It's not everyday a person sees there own mother bowing before them. This could be fun.'  
  
The other four did the same thing as Kari.  
  
"Well, what is it you need to ask I'm kind of really busy, and call me Zoma."  
  
"Well, uh, Zoma, I was wondering if you have seen my daughter around in this world. She's about your age, has your hair color, eye color, but her hair is longer and her name is Nozomi." Kari said in a 'I hope you found her' voice.  
  
Zoma looked down for a moment or two in 'deep thought'. "No I haven't. Sorry. Now if you excuse me I have to go down in the south to take care of some business."  
  
"What is it this time?" Sorcerermon asked.  
  
"The same group is giving me trouble again." Zoma shook his head.  
  
"Why not let me come with you highness." Sorcerermon asked.  
  
"I'll be fine. I'll take Saberleomon with me." Zoma smiled and left.  
  
"But." Sorcerermon held out his hand but Zoma was already gone. He hung his head and looked sad.  
  
"Are you ok?" Izzy asked him.  
  
Sorcerermon sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "I am fine its just.nevermind." Sorcerermon walked away.  
  
"Jeez. What a weirdo." T.K. said and started to eat again.  
  
"I feel sorry for him." Tai said.  
  
"Why?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Well isn't it obvious." Tai said and everyone paid attention to him as he began to speak.  
AN: Is it me or is the story moving fast? I already have a sequel in mind but I'm not sure if I want to make it a sequel or part of the story itself. The next chapter will be posted ASAP. So do not worry my computer will not crash again I guarantee it. I hope you all, who ever is still reading, are enjoying the story so far. 


End file.
